


Unspoken

by Leareth



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Awkward Dates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: As a rule, this restaurant was a place that Seishirou went to by himself to indulge in some of the finest food and wine in the city. He was perhaps one of the few, if not the only patron to hold such a viewpoint.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 2006 for a challenge to write a fanfic in 90 minutes about a confession of love from someone to their significant other saying just how deeply they feel. The catch: you are not in any way to use the word 'love'.

There was a certain restaurant Seishirou liked enough to not tell anyone about or bring up in any conversation. It was five star, yes, but more importantly, outside the select circles of society, it was remarkably unknown. This meant that the clientele was equally select, cultured, intelligent people who respected privacy and took very good care of themselves. More often than not they were attractive and dressed two or three levels above the minimum dress code, which meant that every time Seishirou cared to look around there was always something or someone pleasing to the eye. Seishirou had found the restaurant one evening when when the wealthy and powerful target his shikigami had been following had gone there for dinner. He had been intrigued by the elegantly curated decor and afterwards, when the hunt was finished and Seishirou went back for his own late dinner, he discovered that the food was some of the best he had ever eaten. Since then, Seishirou had become a regular patron and ate there at least twice every few months. 

It was a wonderful discovery. Seishirou usually kept his discoveries to himself.

Almost always, Seishirou ate there alone. Sometimes if he was in the mood and there was a particularly lovely lady, he would go to the bar and allow himself to be drawn into conversation, perhaps buy that person a drink. This happened but rarely; as a rule, this restaurant was a place that Seishirou went to by himself to indulge in some of the finest food and wine in the city. He was perhaps one of the few, if not the only patron to hold such a viewpoint. All the other diners came there in groups, mostly small ones though some parties numbered over a dozen. There were plenty of couples as well: lovers on dates, husbands and wives celebrating anniversaries, young men proposing to girlfriends, seductions over red wine. Everyone ate there with someone, as if dining at such a place was an experience too wonderful for one's self and had to be shared.

Seishirou liked to keep his experiences to himself. 

Recently, the chef changed the menu, removing old favourites and replacing them with new creations. Seishirou tried one of the new offerings. The change had been for the better. 

That same night, Seishirou saw a young lady. Judging by the way she repeatedly looked at her watch and her distraught expression an hour later, she had been stood up. On impulse, Seishirou ordered her a specialty cocktail and put it on his bill. She cheered up immensely and when she asked to join Seishirou at his table, he agreed. She was pretty, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and was a rather skilled conversationalist. Seishirou found her boring. That was the last time he went to the restaurant.

One late autumn afternoon, much like any other, Seishirou was walking the city streets. It had been a while since he had eaten out, so he decided that a little indulgence was called for and rang up the restaurant to book a table for that evening. It would be pleasant, he decided, to sit with good food and watch the cream of society talk and flirt, perfect case studies of all of the human foibles. Still, he had to admit such entertainment was perhaps growing a little stale, as the same people went to that restaurant all the time. Oh well, he could always hope that the menu had changed again—

A flash of white across the street woke a familiar burning in his mind, as if a wand of smouldering incense was being pressed against his skin. Seishirou stopped to look.

Subaru stared back at him.

The decision was instantaneous. Ignoring the incoming traffic, Seishirou left the path and crossed to the road's far side. Subaru tensed as he approached, his brilliant green eyes narrowed and defensive. It made Seishirou think of first leaves at the end of winter, when the snow began to melt. What a lovely picture. 

"Hello, Subaru-kun."

The young man's gaze darted from side to side as if looking for an escape route. Seishirou smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it. How have you been?"

The reply, when it finally came, was curt. "... Fine."

"Come now, surely you can be more detailed than that." Subaru bit his lip as if holding back something. It was quite adorable. "Did you have a job today?"

"I'm going to get dinner." The reply was a little forced, probably because Subaru realised that having trapped him into conversation, Seishirou wasn't going to let his prey go so easily.

"Dinner?" Seishirou's smile widened. "What a coincidence! I was about to go for dinner myself. Would you like to join me?"

The glorious green eyes blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm serious!" Seishirou favoured Subaru with his most relentless smile. "I have a table already booked at a wonderful restaurant, you'll love it."

"I—"

"Subaru-kun," and here Seishirou leaned in, fixing Subaru beneath his mismatched gaze. "I insist."

Subaru stared up at him, uncertain and ever so slightly defiant. Seishirou didn't waver as he held his breath.

Finally, inevitably, Subaru sighed in acquiesence. "Wonderful!" Seishirou said, moving away to free the younger man. "Let's go, then."

Subaru sighed again as he began to walk. Seishirou fell into step beside him, doing his damn best to loosen the younger man's conversation. It took plenty of patience, but at some point between train stations, Subaru actually began to properly talk to him.

They arrived late, but the moment was worth it. Subaru's response on seeing the restaurant was a wonderful mix of astonishment and embarrassment: astonishment at the quality of the place, embarrassment that he would not fit in. Seishirou immediately dismissed those notions as they were guided to their table where he pulled the best chair out for Subaru to sit. Afterwards, he helped Subaru order something he knew the younger man would like, and chuckled at the wide-eyed reaction when Subaru took his first taste. Their conversation, continuing from its reluctant incipience, grew by slow, small degrees, until at last (with a little alcohol) Subaru went so far as to laugh at Seishirou's jokes. It was a most enjoyable evening.

"Why did you bring me here?" Subaru asked when it was nearly over.

Seishirou glanced across the table. There was the shyest of smiles on Subaru's face; there really was no one more beautiful than he. Seishirou's own smile grew behind his wine glass.

"It's special," he said.

And that was all.


End file.
